


[tgbt]黎明与避难所

by jinkou



Category: Nijisanji, にじさんじ
Genre: Doomsday, Fox Spirit, Frostbite, Immortality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkou/pseuds/jinkou
Summary: 末日设定，狐仙伏见学与永远16岁的剑持刀也，在避难所中度过一夜的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Gaku/Kenmochi Toya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	[tgbt]黎明与避难所

**Author's Note:**

> 部分灵感来源于クーネル・エンゲイザー 電ǂ鯨feat.琴葉茜&琴葉葵 这首歌曲，有兴趣的话可以去听一下
> 
> 1.背景设置为末日设定，全球低温，时间线为数十年至百年后  
> 2.伏见学为狐仙设定，剑持刀也为永远16岁的设定  
> 3.人物名称对话内使用日语，对话外使用汉语  
> 4.存在大量OOC  
> 5.存在逻辑混乱、设定不合理之类的多种问题
> 
> 可以接受的话请继续往后看

“哈……”伏见学用戴着厚手套的手捂住脸，重重地哈了口气，从缝隙里挤出的水蒸气被冻结之后掉落在地，和地上厚重的积雪融为一体。他揉了揉鼻子，冻得发红的鼻子上还带着刚结的痂。尽管鼻头已经冻得没什么感觉，但意识到自己碰到刚好的伤口后还是下意识地倒吸了口凉气，冷得像夹了冰渣的空气被吸入肺部，刺得整个呼吸管道隐隐发痛。  
“……到了。”剑持刀也喘着粗气，背着近四十斤的背包走了一整日，里面装满了他的全部财产。他说不出更多的话，大喘着气指着伫立在远处的指示标，虽然褪色很严重，但仍能看出上面曾经为了做得尽量显眼，而被涂上了鲜艳的印迹。暗红的指示标摆设在道路中间，曾经繁华的街道两旁的高楼还在，连着曾经的神奈川知名旅游景点海景城一同，像是被关进玻璃柜中做展示一般，表面上蒙上了一层极厚的冰。  
不仅是这条街，整个世界都被关进了冰柜里，数十年间没有人记得打开，白色笼罩了整个世界，用暴风和冰雪掩盖了所有街道，连同以往那些喧闹的声音一同，全数埋在极厚的积雪之下。没有人知道在那次纯白色的灾难后具体有多少人被留在了世界上，继续过着末日一般的每一天，倒是很多人都听过一些毫无证据的猜测，被冰封的人是现在还能活动的人的数倍。  
剑持刀也倒不觉得这完全是坏事。幸存下来的少数人类抱团散居在世界各地，因为无法使用大型交通工具，也无法使用数十年前的电子通讯，定居点与定居点之间就像一个个孤岛，有些慢慢发展起来，有些逐渐没落，更多的是苟且生存。从一个定居点前往下一个避难所的时间成本太大，中间发生意外的概率也不低，只有每年夏天的时候，人们才敢出发前往较远的地方，换作其他季节，只是自寻死路。  
剑持刀也看着远处背着比自己肩上还重的行李，却依然活蹦乱跳的伏见学，他左脚有些抬不起来，但却走得比剑持刀也还快。要不是避难所与避难所之间的信息隔绝，他和伏见学几十年都没有变化过的外表，将会是他们生存的最大阻碍。他们每隔几年便要踏上前往另一个避难所的旅程，朝南朝北，朝东朝西，兜兜转转又回到了神奈川。  
“刀也さん！我们以前是不是来过这里？”  
“来过哦。”剑持刀也指着被冰封住的大商场，“大概是那次灾难之前，我们还在附近吃了烤肉，还是我为了还你人情请你吃的。”  
“这么久之前的事还能记得这么清楚，不愧是剣持刀也。”  
“嗯哈哈哈，对于永远的 16 岁而言这些事绰绰有余。”剑持刀也将护目镜摘下，冰冷的空气夹着小雪，落在剑持刀也的眼睑上就化了。“我可是可以想起来灾难后这几十年里的每一件事哦，不像你老忘事，最近连去年的事都想不起来了。”  
“真是令人不服。那 35 年前的今天我们吃了什么早餐？”  
“……没吃？”  
“卟卟——”伏见学双手交叉在胸前，做出错误的手势，“回答错误！”  
“欸？不对吗?那是什么？”  
“……不记得了。只是很想做下这个手势。”  
“不记得就不要乱说啊！”  
太阳燃尽，坠落进远处的地平线下。前不久还是蔚蓝色的天，被无边际的红色和紧接在后的深蓝驱赶走，远处灰白色的极厚云层带着雪向这边缓缓飘来。剑持刀也很熟悉这个画面，天快要黑了，大概率还会下暴雪，再不抓紧时间，两个人只会和这些被冰封的建筑一同永远留在黑夜里。  
剑持刀也打开地图，往前走了数十米测了下距离，感觉不太对，又往后走了一段距离，找到准确位置后放下包，掏出折叠铲将雪挖走。伏见学小跑过来帮忙，又挖了一段距离，才看到了临时避难所的小门框。他们勉强铲出了条能走上去的路，把背包扔下去，打开小门，昏暗中走了一小段路，被硬邦邦的东西挡住了去路。  
“门打不开。”伏见学打开手电筒，拉了拉木制的门把手，简陋的木门大概是被反锁了，只发出了清脆的“嘎啦嘎啦”声。  
剑持刀也上前，用身子撞了撞门，门纹丝不动，只是木门下方的破洞部分掉下了少许木屑。伏见学蹲下，比量了一下大小，脱下外套，却被剑持刀也一把拉住，摇了摇头。  
“再不进去的话天就要黑了哦？”  
“……注意安全。”剑持刀也望了望门外，暗红色的天压抑得像是要坠落下来，不给他继续犹豫的时间，他接过伏见学递过来的外套，另一只手抓着手电筒，照着门下方的小洞。  
“不用担心，这里只有我能解决。”伏见学的牙关止不住在打颤，声音一颤一颤，“嗖”地一下变成了狐狸的形态从洞里钻到门的另一侧。  
手电筒的光穿过洞口，照着伏见学变回人形的脚，双腿哆嗦着站在门的另一边，大概是太冷了，手抖得无法好好开锁，剑持刀也只听到金属锁不断地弹回去的声音。  
金属锁的声音和外面的极大的风声混杂在一起，伴着耳鸣声在剑持刀也耳边嗡嗡作响，赶了好几天路积累下的身心疲劳一下子爆发出来，头沉得抬不起来。  
他把头靠在门前，试图减轻来自头部的不适，低着头却透过洞口看到伏见学赤裸着不断打颤的左脚，冻伤的痕迹遍布每一寸皮肤，红色和紫色的伤痕像是油漆一样泼在脚上。脚踝上的疤痕清晰可见，剑持刀也打赌一辈子不会忘记这条伤疤。  
同样是八月底的夏夜，和伏见学在前往下一个避难所的路上，对方突然一把把想着别的事的自己推开，反应过来时，伏见学左腿上已经挂着一个不小的捕兽夹。多亏伏见学有着非人类的治愈力，也多亏运气足够好，在天亮的时候遇到了偶然路过的巡逻队，不然这条腿能不能保住，谁也说不准。  
临时的打造的雪洞连灯也没有，经过简单包扎处理后的伤口虽止住了血，伏见学却发起了高烧。他不敢离开雪洞，怕伏见学睡过去后便再也醒不来，他一遍遍呼喊着对方的名字，伏见学想说话，却只能发出“嗯嗯啊啊”一类的无意义音节，最后连说也说不出，只是用逐渐变得无神的目光盯着剑持刀也，权当回应。雪洞里的这一夜，仿佛世界上只剩下他们两个人，周围漆黑一片，只有放在伏见学旁边的便携照明灯还摇曳着微弱的火光，就像伏见学自己再发着光一样，微弱得像随时会熄灭。  
黑夜长得像过了大半个世纪，剑持刀也在这大半个世纪中第一次这么虔诚地祈祷，他手握住写着“必胜”的挂饰，祈祷黎明到来，祈祷有救援队路过，祈祷伏见学能好起来，自己愿意付出相应代价。神好像听到了他的祈愿，实现了上述愿望，却不知夺走了什么作为代价。剑持刀也只知道自从那一天开始，伏见学就常想不起以前的事情，剑持刀也腹部的旧伤，时常带着对死亡的恐惧和对伏见学的愧疚隐隐作痛，两人从那天起就再也不在黑夜出门，也没再见过太阳刚升起时的黎明。  
“嘶——”来自腹部的撕裂般的疼痛让他不得不全身靠着墙，背上渗出的冷汗打湿了最里层的衣物，即便是早已痊愈，压力大的时候，意外被从天上坠下的铁管贯穿的剧痛便会重现。定居点的医生大都找不到原因，全归咎于重伤后的心理作用，压力大时旧伤便会叫嚣自己的存在。剑持刀也也没怎么当一回事，只是头一次认识到了，自己只是年龄不会变化，受到重伤依然会死的这一事实。倒是伏见学从那时候起，便过于主动地揽下了所有危险的活儿，剑持刀也一旦插手便会生气。  
“冷冷冷冷！”伏见学从里面打开了门，冲向抱着衣服的剑持刀也，吓了剑持刀也一跳。等不及穿衣服，直接再次变成狐狸形态钻进了衣物里，隔着松软的毛皮也能感受到对方身上冷如冰。  
剑持刀也大步走进避难所打开电源，不知这个设施是怎么储存能源的，墙上的抽风机和昏黄的灯还是亮了起来，时不时因接触不良而一闪一闪的，但总比没有要强。避难所并不大，只放置了一些最基本的物资，大概是很久没有人来过，上面的尘厚得不可思议。  
剑持刀也从旁边的储物柜里找出引燃物和打火器，往地上专门挖出的不大的凹陷处放置燃料，烧火后再把锅架上去。置物架上不知什么时候生产的玉米浓汤罐头是今晚的晚餐，放锅里煮热后，米黄色的浓汤里不断向上涌出大大小小的气泡，发出“咕咚咕咚”的声响。奶油与玉米的芳香让剑持刀也放松下来，不好的回忆被这份鹅黄色的温暖挤开，他用勺子不断搅拌着浓汤，享受久违的被热气扑打在脸上的奢侈，冻僵的脸和疲劳的神经逐渐被玉米味的温暖融化。  
“ガクくん，能吃了。”  
“咿！——”剑持刀也转头望向伏见学，站在置物架前的对方突然被吓了一跳，许久不敢转过身。  
“你在做什么？”  
“没……没有。”剑持刀也皱起眉，看着伏见学偷偷把什么东西塞进了外套里面，也没说什么，他确信伏见学不会做一些对不起自己的事，用勺子敲了敲锅，发出“噔噔”两声，提醒伏见学到了用餐时间。  
伏见学背对着剑持刀也把衣服拉链拉上，小跑过去，向剑持刀也盛好玉米浓汤的碗伸手，却被剑持刀也一下抓住。伏见学的手掉了一层皮，大概是因为刚刚开锁的时候弄到的，剑持刀也握着对方冷得有些发肿的手，从包里拿出药膏和绷带，迅速包扎过后才放开。  
“我开动了。”两个人拍了拍手，拿起了勺子。  
伏见学大口大口地把勺子往嘴里塞，食物的温度提供了精神上的饱足感和食欲，没几下就见了底。剑持刀也瞄了眼伏见学被包起来的手，把锅里剩下的全舀了给伏见学，伏见学却迟疑地捧着碗，看着剑持刀也的碗中只喝了一半的汤，不敢动起勺子。“咕——”直到伏见学肚子里传出巨大的响声，这时才坦然直接把汤送嘴里。剑持刀也看着伏见学大口大口喝着汤的样子，微笑着端起碗，舀了一小勺，把汤吹凉了，才一点点啜入嘴里。  
剑持刀也收拾好碗筷，避难所没有水源，剑持刀也用布擦了擦碗上的食物残渣，把餐具放在一旁。伏见学已经将被褥铺好，避难所的毯子多年没有清理，散发着一股奇怪的味道，谁也不知道上一个睡在上面的人是谁，是多少年前使用的。但难得能睡在温暖的地方的奢侈诱惑，压过了所有抗拒感，加上避难所设计成中间火坑一旦有火源便能传热至整个房间的样式，热度不断从地板上传来，久违的温热扯下了两人的防备心态。  
伏见学脱下厚重的外套，叠好放在一旁，他拉起衣领，将鼻子凑进去嗅了嗅自己的身体，多天赶路没机会清洁自己的身体，他皱着眉头用手往里面扇了扇风，即便这样根本不可能减轻气味。  
“将就一下吧，到下一个定居点之前可能都没办法洗澡。”剑持刀也脱下外套，挂在墙上的钉子上。  
“真羡慕刀也さん啊，身上没有什么异味。”  
“你整天到处跑来跑去才会出这么多汗吧。”剑持刀也凑近伏见学的脖颈，使劲吸了口气。“也没有什么味道啊。”  
“行了行了，不要闻了。”伏见学推开剑持刀也拼命往自己胸口挤的头，剑持刀也发出一阵清爽的笑声，抓住伏见学的手臂，使劲往对方怀里挤，伏见学轻轻地锤了锤剑持刀也的背部，剑持刀也顺势捂住被敲击的部位倒下。  
“好痛！好痛！反对暴力！嗷——”  
“根本没有用力！”  
“嗯哈哈哈……”  
剑持刀也在地上翻滚了几下，突然弹了起来，从伏见学的包里翻出了一本相册。相册表面有被水泡过后晒干的痕迹，还有许多刮痕，他拍了拍相册，表面的污迹并没有随着拍打掉落。  
“每日答题时间到。”  
昏黄的火光打落在两个人的脸上，受过过塑处理的照片里面的颜料开始泛蓝，剑持刀也随手翻开一页，指着合照里的其中一个人。  
“这个人是谁？”  
“むぎっち。刀也さん不要把我当傻瓜啊，这么简单肯定能答出来。”  
“那这个呢？”  
“欸？”伏见学死死盯着相册里人的脸，灿烂的笑容永远定格在纸片上，伏见学觉得很眼熟，但就像不曾知道对方的名字一般，联想不到任何一个字。  
“真是的，上个月不是刚问过吗？”  
“我能想起来的！对，田中，是叫田中对吧？不然就是山本！”  
“不要拿常见姓氏来碰答案！”  
“呜啊——”伏见学狠狠挠着自己的头，“提示！提示一个字，我一定能记住！”  
“你上个月也是这么说的。”  
剑持刀也看着伏见学，伏见学皱着眉头死死盯着看着相册，挠了挠后脑勺。剑持刀也打赌他肯定还是会想不起来，就像很多过去发生过的事情都不可避免地逐渐被遗忘一样，伏见学最近有时甚至连半个月之前的事也想不起来，这些确确实实在旅途中发生过的事，就交由剑持刀也连同伏见学的份一同记着。  
“那这个呢？”剑持刀也指着相册里自己和伏见学的合照，本想问道送分题让对方重拾信心，却看到伏见学侧着头，注意力集中在门的方向。  
“怎么了？”剑持刀也竖起耳朵，除了火吞噬着燃料的劈里啪啦声，没有别的声音。  
“嘘。”伏见学食指抵在嘴旁，头上的兽耳显露了出来，兽耳贴着墙动了动，不知道听到了什么，伏见学迅速拿起一旁的大衣，顺手提起挂在墙上的枪，朝门口大步走去。  
“がっくん？你要去哪？”  
“有鹿的声音。”  
“现在出去打猎？”  
“没关系的，外面雪已经停了。”伏见学迅速穿好御寒装备，把猎枪背到后背，向门外走去。  
恐惧一下子抓住剑持刀也的脚，伏见学被捕兽夹夹到的那夜的记忆突然涌了上来，捕兽夹的幻影在伏见学的左脚上挥之不去。腹上的剧痛爬上了脊椎，他大喘着气，手伸向伏见学，却因距离太远而无法抓住。  
“ガクくん？喂，你没有在开玩笑吧？现在可是大晚上！”他看着伏见学穿戴整齐后准备出门，却看不到对方回来的画面。仿佛伏见学要把自己扔下一样，小小世界只剩自己一人的不安全感浮上来，加大了腹部的痛感。他并不认为凭自己的身体能力可以轻松地在这个严寒的世界里生存下去，大多数人都不能。他也不相信伏见学的能一直记住自己，自己很快就会像相册里的人一样，在对方脑海里剩下一个模糊的轮廓，和永远想不起的名字，成为一个概念，像被放在仓库角落的瓦楞箱，没人记得打开，也没人知道里面放了什么。  
“ガクくん……等一下……”伏见学没有听到剑持刀也小声呼喊，他麻利地打开了门锁，门把向下按。  
“伏見ガク！”剑持刀也拼尽全力地嘶吼着喊了出来，伏见学愣了愣，缓缓转过身，摇曳着的火焰打亮了剑持刀也的脸，暖黄色的光无法照亮对方脸上的恐惧与绝望。  
“啊，不，刀也さん也饿了吧，刚刚把大半的晚饭都让了给我。”  
“我根本就不需要。”  
“你的脸都青白成这样了，再不吃点有营养的东西……”  
“我根本就不需要你为我做到这个地步！”剑持刀也低着头站起来，刘海遮挡住脸，伏见学根本看不到对方的表情，“假如你一定要去的话，那我也一起去。”  
“那很危险吧！”  
“你去就不危险了吗！？”  
“我不会死，你可是有可能会死的啊！”  
剑持刀也下意识摸了摸自己的腹部，被异物贯穿的不适感仿佛还在，这份熟悉的违和感无时无刻都在警告自己不要做危险的事情，但伏见学脚上深得连颜色都明显不同的疤痕却不断浮现在自己面前，像是被光刺到眼睛后的光斑，甩也甩不去。沉重的负罪感伴随着腹部的痛觉一并翻涌，他知道自己不是导致伏见学左脚受伤的元凶，但一直无法将自己的责任完全撇开。虽然伏见学也有将许多事情交由自己处理，但遇到可能出现生命危险的事时，他总是一个人包揽全部。即使明白这样分工是最稳妥的，但是情感上无论如何都难以接受自己像是易碎品一般，四处受伏见学保护，更何况对方脚上还有着无法完全治愈的旧伤。  
“我就不能帮上什么忙了吗。”  
“外面太危险了，刀也さん在这里等着我回来就……”  
“那你出去就不危险了吗！”剑持刀也用力抓住伏见学的衣领，“还是说因为我只是一个普通人，所以觉得我什么都做不了！”  
伏见学的手搭在了剑持刀也的手上，伏见学的手上大大小小的伤疤多得吓人，腕部还有明晰的横截状的疤痕，虽然隔着衣服看不见，但背部的确有呈撕裂状的伤痕。若不是因为他的怪异体质，这些伤不知能杀死他多少次，只要自己作为狐仙的特殊能力还在，他就能尽量保证两个人能安全存活下来。  
但剑持刀也倒不这样看，种种迹象都让他不安。伏见学佩戴着的勾玉日渐失去光泽，他身上的伤口虽然比常人愈合得更迅速，但比起一开始的时候还是减缓了不少。他看着伏见学皱起的眉头下的双眼，里面反射着自己的倒影，放开了伏见学，缓缓地蹲下，双臂故意挡住了脸。  
“万一你回不来怎么办。”他的声音比在室外受冻时还要颤抖，混杂着少许的鼻音，“万一你回不来了，我要怎么办？”  
剑持刀也很想也说些类似“把重担也分担给自己”的话，但腹部的伤疤像是一个怪物一般，死死地捂住了他的嘴，仿佛时刻在提醒他死亡的可能性要比伏见学多多少，嘴边的话被强行压了下去，整个房间里只有柴火燃烧时木屑发出的声音。  
伏见学直直地站在原地，给不出任何答案。他犹豫了一下，放下了猎枪，拿起毛毯，盖在剑持刀也身上。  
“抱歉，突然说了这么奇怪的话。”  
“没事，没事，我也有不对的地方。”  
“明天还得赶路，赶紧睡吧。”剑持刀也用毛毯盖住自己的脸，揉了揉少许红肿的眼睛，一天的疲劳袭来，眼皮越来越沉，他偷偷瞄向伏见学，伏见学背对着自己，不知道在做什么。他偷偷看着伏见学的背影，对方稍动一下便挪开视线，但很快又被吸引了回去。  
他感觉眼皮越来越沉，挣扎着睁开眼，继续看向那一抹温暖的橙色能量，但还是敌不过睡意合上了眼。  
浑身的疲劳像是要把他拉入水中，多年来的记忆片段在脑海里涌了出来。冰雪覆盖了整个世界，和熟人之间的离别，目睹亲人的死亡，神像是收回了自己所有的创造物一样，将剑持刀也熟悉的风景和人一个个收走，只留下他和伏见学，勉勉强强地在这片冰天雪地里依偎着活下去。

“欸？”剑持刀也睁开眼，自己躺在雪地上，却一点也不冷。雪呈着诡异的黑色，同样漆黑的天上没有月亮，但是堆满了闪烁着的星星。他用手臂支撑着爬起来，旁边躺着个熟悉的人，紫黑色的头发，和自己相似的体型和穿着，他碰了碰躺在地上的身体，像是被放在冷冻柜里冷藏过，又冷又硬，不知被放置在这里了多久。他鼓起勇气，将对方翻了个身，躺在地上的人腹部满是冻结了的呈黑色的血，看到尸体的脸时倒吸了口凉气，那是自己最熟悉的脸。他捏了捏自己的脸，试图清醒过来，又大力地拍了几下，还是没感觉。  
“我这是死了吗？”剑持刀也看了看自己的手，和地上的雪一样，也是黑黑的一片。  
他望向远处，雪地上有一块正在缓慢移动的光源，他小跑过去，伏见学身上发着少许亮光。  
“ガクくん？”  
伏见学没有回应，只是直直地看着前方，一瘸一拐地拖着左腿向前迈去。每走一步，天上洒落下的光便暗了一些，他像是在寻找什么一样，无尽的黑暗前方似乎没有目的地。  
较远处出现了少许黑色人影聚集在一起，只能看到模糊的类人型的轮廓，剑持刀也隐约看到他们在对自己招手，但很快就像融化了一样，消失在了雪地里。他们继续向前走去，这次出现的是一些较为清晰的形象，身着制服的女子高中生三人组，抱住小女孩的穿着拖鞋的大哥哥，还有身着家居服头发齐腰的女性，随着伏见学的继续往前，他们逐渐消失在了黑暗之中。  
“ガクくん？ガクくん？那些是……！？”  
剑持刀也见伏见学听不到自己说的话，便直接跑去黑影附近，黑影的面部就像是被黑洞覆盖了一般，刚触碰上黑影，他们就立刻凭空消散，像是不曾存在。  
“啪。”远处传来了有什么重物掉落在雪地上的声音，剑持刀也回头，却看到对方倒在了地上。  
“ガクくん！”剑持刀也冲上前，过厚的雪抓住他的后腿，他奋力跑到伏见学身边。伏见学平躺在雪地上，呼吸微弱，眼神涣散着直直看着漆黑的天空，左脚像是被什么夹到了一样，血不断往外渗出。剑持刀也环顾四周，除了掉落在地上的相册，没有别的东西。他脱下自己的外套，将里面的衣服撕成长条，手指压住膝盖后侧的动脉处，再用长条进行紧急包扎。  
“振作点，ガクくん！能听到我说话吗？”  
伏见学张开了嘴，眼里看不到一点光泽，从喉咙里蹦出了几个模糊不清的音节，像是碰到了许久没见过的老朋友一样，惊讶地指着剑持刀也。他手上握着写着“必胜”的挂饰，上面沾满了陈旧得发黑的血迹。伏见学指了指掉落在旁边的相册，剑持刀也连忙翻开，夹着书签的是有自己和伏见学合照的那一页，照片上除了自己以外的人的脸全像被抠掉了一样，被一块块黑色的物质遮挡住，自己的脸则模糊不清，看不清五官，只留下一个大概的脸型。旁边歪歪扭扭的字被划去后又被重新写上，如此重复十余次，相册的空隙处被笔迹填满，却还是写不出自己的名字。  
剑持刀也放下相簿，看着伏见学的呼吸逐渐变得微弱，胸前戴着的勾玉像是石头一般发灰，表面满是裂痕，剑持刀也伸手碰了碰勾玉，勾玉立刻碎成了好几片，小部分掉落到雪里面。  
“我是剣持刀也哦。”他紧紧抓住伏见学的手，本应充满力量的手现在握起来却软绵绵的，伏见学无神的眼看着剑持刀也，逐渐失去了光泽，但依然用尽最后一丝力气，反握起了剑持刀也的手。  
所有的光都灭了，连同剑持刀也一同，融入了无尽的黑暗之中。

剑持刀也艰难地睁开眼，环顾四周确认周围的环境，明确这里才是现实而刚刚的都是梦之后，还是没能放下心。脑袋像被重物狠狠敲击过一样昏昏沉沉，他紧闭上眼揉了揉眼睛，眼皮像是被缝合了起来一样睁不开来，来自胸腔内部的急迫感让他鼻子一酸，喉咙像是被抓住一样呼吸不进气。他大力吸着气，却呼吸不上来，心脏像是被捏到破裂的临界点，挣扎着跳动的幅度大得连胸腔都被震得疼痛。  
“这做的是什么不吉利的梦……”不知道为什么死去了的自己重现在伏见学的世界里，看着伏见学把过去的事情忘得一干二净，甚至连自己的脸和名字都记不起来，然后再目睹对方像那一天夜里一样左脚受伤，慢慢地失去生命迹象，自己除了在旁边光看着什么也做不到。贴合现实的噩梦才最能吓坏人。  
梦里残留的恐惧感甚至麻痹了神经末梢，他连忙用力捏了捏自己的脸，鲜明的痛感告诉他已经回到了现实世界，他松了一口气，但还没放心，捂着头勉强地爬了起来，看到伏见学坐在火炉旁的背影，不适感才有所减缓。  
“ガクくん？怎么还不睡？”  
“呜哇！刀也さん！？你不是已经睡着了吗？”伏见学连忙张开双臂，像是要藏起什么东西一样，用身体挡住背后的火坑。  
“……你在做什么？”  
“等一下，再等一分钟就好，先闭眼！”  
“欸？什么？”伏见学用毛毯卷住剑持刀也，剑持刀也在毛毯里挣扎着，尝试把头伸出来，却被伏见学再次按回下去。  
“5、4、3、2、1、0！”伏见学拉开毛毯，房间一片漆黑，剑持刀也看着零散的黄色的光源映射在墙壁上，星星点点的光斑分布在各个角落，像是坐在宇宙的中心，自己成为了太阳，被群星围绕着。梦境里残留下的黑暗被驱逐消散开，刚刚还在急速跳动的心脏开始变得平缓。  
“祝你生日快乐！剣持刀也さん！”  
剑持刀也大张着嘴，看着旁边在热烈鼓掌的伏见学，配合着掌声的节奏唱起了生日歌，虽然看上去很努力地在唱，但有些地方还是走了音。  
“嗯哈哈哈……最后那里根本不是这个调啊。”剑持刀也捂着嘴低声笑着，笑得连眼睛也眯了起来。他站起来，环视四周，人类基因深处对光明与温暖的渴求促使他抬起手，食指沿着光斑边缘划了个圈，光斑像是真正的恒星一般，散发着炽热的光芒。  
伏见学手上还拿着矬子，覆盖在火炕的黑色厚卡纸布满了大小不一的洞，伏见学手缩了缩，剑持刀也拿起对方的手，左手食指上又落下了新的伤痕，盖在旧的伤疤上。  
“本来想弄好看一点，但是来不及了，明明那么难得能在避难所找到卡纸。”  
剑持刀也握着伏见学的手，手上的细小伤痕的数量能和墙上的光斑数量媲美，温暖的手像能融化一切的太阳一样，捂热了剑持刀也冰凉的手。剑持刀也紧抓住伏见学的手，什么也没说，只是看着火坑里的火苗窜动着，一点点侵蚀到卡纸上。他抓住伏见学，不让对方起身拿开燃烧起来的卡纸，火焰一点点吞噬着整片黑色卡纸，墙壁上的光斑越来越亮，汇聚成一片，就像是日出时的朝阳将黑暗驱赶殆尽。火坑里的火燃烧得更旺了，吞噬了整张卡纸的火焰烧得像能燃尽一切的太阳，明亮的火光打亮了二人的脸，烤得他们手脚通红，把整个屋子照得通亮，没有一点能隐藏黑暗的地方。  
“刀也さん，再次祝你 16 岁生日快乐。”  
“非常感谢，这是我收到最好的生日礼物。”  
“哈哈哈哈，别说客套话了刀也さん，你从很久之前每次都这么说。”  
“诶？很久之前？每次？”剑持刀也惊愕地看着伏见学，对方连忙捂住嘴转过了头。剑持刀也不追问下去，无论是意外还是有意为之，只要伏见学记得，似乎都是值得庆贺的事情。剑持刀也大声地笑了出来，整个人挨在了伏见学的身上，比刚刚温度更高的房间，只是两个人靠在一起就足以热得出汗。小小的避难所成为了今夜黑暗中升起的太阳，被冰封的世界里，只有他们两人在今夜感觉自己真正地活着。  
“看来天很快也要亮了。”被燃尽的黑色卡纸的灰在房间里飘来飘去，剑持刀也看着最后不剩多少的燃料，吞噬着燃料的火光像是从地平线冲出的霞光。他握紧了伏见学的手，感受到伏见学温暖而有力地握了回去。“这才是我收到的最好的礼物。”剑持刀也靠在伏见学身上闭上眼，轻声地说。


End file.
